


...baby one more time

by xxyuevampzxx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Lee Yut Lung, Slow Burn, Trans Ash Lynx, asheiji will come in later, eiji and yue are besties, eiji calls yue "moon" to calm them down, kinda not rlly, shorter has a tiktok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxyuevampzxx/pseuds/xxyuevampzxx
Summary: bfish high school au with main couple yuesing???  yes i think so!!sing, playing basketball: this one's for you, yue!  *misses*
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. first chapter

**Author's Note:**

> welcome!! this is my first chaptered fic, sorry if the first chapter is kinda short:( i'm still bouncing around ideas but i thought this was kind of a cute start!! this will be full of cheesy tropes and high school kids being silly high school kids. hope u enjoy<3

It was just another day at school for freshman Soo-Ling Sing. He was slowly but surely getting used to high school, and he was sure he would regret a lot of the dumb shit he did with his current friends, but it wasn’t that bad. Sure, it’s school, school is inherently bad, but Sing kind of liked high school so far. He beat a kid up the other day for calling him short! That’ll show him. Sing was daydreaming about his next adventure at lunch when he heard a body suddenly hit the ground. He immediately snapped out of it and stared wide-eyed at the ground. He came to the realization that this kid had tripped over Sing’s outstretched leg while he wasn’t paying attention. Sing, being the rational fourteen-year-old that he is, panicked and rushed to help his fellow student up.

“You alright?” he asked as he offered the other his hand. The student huffed and looked up at Sing, their expression conveying that they were not happy at all. Their eyebrows were creased and their lips curled in a frown. Their long, raven hair had fallen in front of their face in strands. They pushed Sing’s hand away and stood up with another huff.

“If my hair being messed up and my clothes getting dusty is alright, then sure. I’m just peachy,” the unnamed student bit back in reply. Sing was taken aback by their attitude, but he did feel a bit guilty for tripping them. 

“I think you look great,” he responded without thinking, as he often did. Sing blushed at the realization of what he said, but it wasn’t like he lied. The student was pretty, and Sing couldn’t see any dust on their clothes. They were wearing an elaborate outfit, a pale coral top with black ripped jeans, some stylish platform shoes, and plenty of accessories and jewelry to really make it shine. Sing thought they were honestly quite beautiful. They also had these sly purple eyes that seemed to hold far too many secrets, frustration still etched into their face.

“Well, thank you, but I look a mess now that you decided to trip me,” the raven-haired replied, venom dripping from their voice. They flipped some of their hair behind their shoulder and tried to tighten the bun in the back of their head. Sing frowned. He hadn’t meant to trip this kid, and he’d been nothing but respectful so far.

“You look fine, okay?” Sing stated with a sigh. “Look, I’ll make it up to you if you’re that upset about it. What’s your name?” Sing could swear he’d seen this kid around before, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on their name. He didn’t really want to cause trouble with someone so frail, they looked like they would tumble over with a single slap to the face. The student seemed to consider Sing’s offer before responding.

“Lee Yut Lung,” they replied curtly. “That’s my name.” The air around this ridiculously pretty student seemed to change as a smirk slid onto their face and they stepped a bit closer to Sing. “I’d never turn down an offer to make it up to me, y’know… Wanna accompany me to the mall tomorrow?” they asked with a lift of their eyebrow. Sing stared wide-eyed back at Yut Lung, not expecting the change in demeanor. He came to the conclusion that if he didn’t want beef with this kid, he should take them up on that.

“O-Okay, sure,” he blurted out, looking up into those lilac eyes. “What time? I… I can’t drive yet, but I could meet you there?” Yut Lung grinned and rested a hand on their slender hip and nodded in response.

It had been 4 months since Sing met Yut Lung. They hit it off quite well at the mall shortly after Yut Lung scolded him for being late. Sing learned a lot about the other student in the past few months. Yut Lung was sixteen years old and a grade above Sing. They had six older brothers, and a very hardworking family. They possessed a lot of money. Sing visited Yut Lung’s house a handful of times, and the place was pretty nice. Their family owned a large property, but the home itself was of a traditional Chinese design. The two of them spent quite a lot of time together and had grown close over the past few months. They sat together at lunch with Yut Lung’s best friend, Eiji Okumura, who was graduating that year. Sing started dragging his senior friend, Shorter Wong, along as well. They were a chaotic group, often causing uproar in the lunchroom, but the four of them were inseparable. That is, until one day that Yut Lung seemed more upset than usual.

“Someone’s grumpy,” commented Shorter before taking a bite of his school provided cheeseburger. “This tastes like shit, by the way.” Yut Lung scowled and plopped down next to Sing, fumbling through their specially packed lunchbox. Sing was used to the older being ticked off, but something seemed… different.

“You ok, Yue?” Eiji asked gently. That soothing tone of his always did a good job of bringing Yut Lung’s temper back down. “Did Alex try and cut your hair again?” Yut Lung didn’t respond, just poked at their nice meal and sighed. Sing opened his mouth to chip in to the conversation, concerned about his closest friend.

“Did something-“

“My brothers are coming to visit,” they snapped, looking down at the table. An uncomfortable silence drifted through their group as they tried to process the information. They all knew that Yut Lung had lots of older brothers, sure, but as far as they all knew said family moved out across the world for work. Eiji was the first one to break the horrible silence.

“All of them?” he asked gently, obviously trying not to push the subject too hard. Yut Lung was very clearly upset about this situation and the last thing any of them wanted was for them to blow up in the lunchroom. Yut Lung didn’t look up from the table when they responded.

“No, just my two older half brothers,” they mumbled. Sing picked up on the way their voice trembled. He gave his friend a sympathetic look and tried to listen over the loud bustling of the lunchroom. Eiji nodded to show that he was listening, and even Shorter knew this wasn’t something to joke about.

“Go on, Moon… You can tell us,” Eiji encouraged gently. Yut Lung sighed and finally looked up, wiping their eyes in an attempt to hide their tears. Their eyeliner smudged and for once Sing didn’t think they would be upset about it.

“They don’t…” Yut Lung took another breath. “They don’t like me very much. My mom kicked them out around the time I was born. I’m not really sure why.” Sing’s heart clenched at how Yut Lung explained, they looked like they would start shaking like a leaf any minute. 

“That’s not your fault, Yue,” Sing finally spoke, looking into the older’s lavender eyes. He learned during those four months that Yut Lung naturally had brown eyes, but they liked to wear purple contacts. They said they reflected their personality. “I don’t like that they hold a grudge against you just for… Just for being born.” Yut Lung nodded in response. It didn’t seem like they wanted to say much more on the matter.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” asked Shorter from across the table where he sat by Eiji. “We’re all friends here.” The purple-haired senior flashed a little smile, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Yut Lung was typically reserved when it came to their personal life. They told Sing a few times before that they didn’t want to seem weak or unable to take care of themself. 

“It should be fine… Grandma got them to compromise,” they explained as they took a sip of their drink. “They’re here on strictly business. Mom won’t let them in my room or anything. They’re gonna sleep in the guest room for the weekend and leave Sunday night.” Sing nodded but carefully rested a hand on Yut Lung’s back, smiling a bit when they didn’t flinch away from his touch.

“You have my number if anything goes wrong, alright? Don’t hesitate to give me a call,” the freshman said softly. If Sing didn’t know any better he’d say Yut Lung blushed at those words.

“Thanks for telling us, Moon,” Eiji said with a smile. “We’ll be here if you need anything, kay?” Then the class bell rang. Eiji and Shorter stood up and bid the two younger students goodbye. Yut Lung only stood up after a moment, collecting themself.

“Are they coming tonight?” Sing asked gently as they began their trek to study hall. Yut Lung simply nodded. “How about you come stay at my place? To avoid any conflict.” He offered with a smile. Yut Lung looked a bit happier at that, grinning for a moment.

“Hmph, you remember what happened the last time I stayed at your house?” they asked playfully, their grin growing. They always loved to tease Sing.

“How was I supposed to know you wanted takeout? At my house you have to eat my shitty cooking!” Sing bit back in response, sticking his tongue out at the other. Yut Lung scoffed and looked away.

“That food was disgusting!” they wailed. “But fine, yes, I’ll grace your home with my presence.” They twirled a strand of their long hair around a slender finger. “… Just remember to order takeout this time. I’m not eating whatever that garbage was again.”

“Hey!”


	2. second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yue and sing have a sleepover and get some pizza. also maybe one of them comes home with a plush hedgehog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! here's ch 2 as promised<3 i hope its not too short, i didn't want to rush things in the second chapter. feelings are burning beneath the surface, more will happen next chapter in terms of romance:)

Sing tried his best to tidy up the house before Yut Lung arrived. He offered for the older to just come with him after school, but they swore they had to freshen up and pack all their things. Sing wasn’t sure how important a liquid face mask was, but he knew better than to question Yut Lung. Sing had cleaned up his room and the living room, but the small kitchen still had uncleaned dishes in the sink. It was just him and his older half brother living there, but Lao was hardly ever home because of work. He had to bring in enough for the both of them, after all. Sing heard he had picked up another shift to pay the bills. The freshman sighed and flopped onto the couch, checking his phone for a text from Yut Lung. He wasn’t sure how he felt about them. They were a friend, of course, but they made him feel something more than any of his other friends ever had. His heart would thump a tiny bit faster whenever Yut Lung would pout or fix their eyeliner in class. 

Ding Dong! Sing jumped to his feet at the sound of the doorbell. He assumed Yut Lung would text him, but typical Yut Lung fashion was to be as dramatic as possible. Sing chuckled and opened the door, grinning at the raven-haired student on the front step.

“Ah, my princess has finally arrived,” Sing teased as he let Yut Lung inside, closing the door behind them and giggling at the glare the older gave him. “You look nice, I like your pajamas.” Yut Lung visibly reacted to that, their cheeks brightened for a solid moment before they rolled their eyes playfully and placed a heavy-looking bag on the floor.

“First of all, I always look nice,” they sassed before their expression softened and they smiled gently. “But thank you. You look nice too, yknow?” They said sincerely before they started going on again. “That’s a huge compliment coming from me, got that? You should be so proud!” Sing simply chuckled and felt his cheeks heat up a bit. He had always thought Yut Lung was attractive. Very much so, in fact. But they weren’t exactly the type of person to return the compliment. At least, that’s what Sing thought. 

“O-Oh, yeah, you’re right…” he finally spoke, his words tumbling out. “Thanks, Yue. Now I gotta ask, what in the hell is in that bag?” Sing changed the subject, nodding towards the large pink duffle bag Yut Lung had set on the floor. 

“Oh, this? It’s my overnight bag!” they said excitedly, scurrying over to unzip it. “I brought my makeup, hair products, nail polish, an outfit for tomorrow, some games…” Yut Lung listed off all the items in the bag before pulling out something new with a gasp. “Holy shit, I forgot I packed this! Look, it’s to make jewelry… I thought we could make bracelets for each other.” Sing tilted his head as he looked at the kit, trying to figure out how it worked. Yut Lung seemed really excited about this, which wasn’t something that happened often. Sing simply nodded and smiled.

“I’ll make you the prettiest bracelet,” he declared as he helped Yut Lung unload their stuff. “It has to match your beauty, yknow?” Yut Lung definitely blushed that time. It was not out of character for them to take on a flirty attitude, Sing had always assumed they were just playing, but Sing wasn’t often the one teasing them like this. It had caught them off guard.

“Y-Yeah right,” they simply scoffed before they sat down elegantly on the couch. “Are we gonna get takeout? I’m starving.” Sing grinned at the question.

“Actually, I was thinking we could go out and get pizza or something,” he proposed. “There’s a shop right down the street, we can walk.” Yut Lung eyed him suspiciously at first. Then they spoke.

“Normally I would decline, but…” a smile broke out on their face. “That sounds really fun, actually. Let’s go.” Sing grinned. He knew Yut Lung came from a financially well endowed family, and that they deeply valued tradition. Yut Lung was raised to be poised, proper. Shorter used to describe them as rich and stuck-up before they all became friends. Sing was quite the opposite. He was rough around the edges, loved danger and adventure. He lived only with his older half brother in their small dwelling, but he had lots of fun. He wanted to help Yut Lung have a more fun childhood, less worrying about inheriting the family business and more about walking to get some pepperoni pizza in a small neighborhood. Sing slipped his shoes on and opened the door for Yut Lung. They strolled down the run-down streets, talking to each other about tiktoks or the drama club. When they finally arrived, Sing took them to the back of the line.

“Pepperoni okay?” he asked, looking up into Yut Lung’s absolutely mesmerizing eyes. The older grinned and nodded, stroking their hair with pale hands. They tended to do that whenever they were happy or frustrated. Sing figured they were happy. When it was their turn, Sing ordered and the two of them took a seat near the back, close to the arcade. He noticed Yut Lung eyeing it, but they didn’t say anything about it.

“Do you think… Do you think we could go in there at some point..?” They finally asked after a few moments. Sing grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

“I thought you’d never ask! Sure we can, lets eat first though,” he said sweetly. Yut Lung let a shy smile grow on their face as they played with their long hair some more. They chatted about school and how Sing wanted to join the photography club before their number was called. Sing scurried to pick it up and bring it to their table, a big smile on his face as he sat down their pizza and the drinks. Yut Lung had insisted on getting lemonade while Sing settled for Coca Cola.

“This is actually really tasty…” Yut Lung mumbled after taking a bite or two. “I’ve had pizza before but it was always something my grandma made… Something about the environment… I dunno, but I like it.” They smiled again. Sing was glad they enjoyed the little trip. He was afraid they would think it was too greasy and would pout through the rest of the date. Wait a minute, a date? Sing had never thought of it like that before. This was kind of like the dates he saw in movies now that he thought about it. His cheeks burned red as he tried to distract himself by shoving a pizza slice in his mouth. “What, cat got your tongue? You’re usually so talkative.” Sing pulled it together when he heard those words. Yut Lung was right, even if this was a date, he needed to make sure it was a successful one.

“No, I’m just thinking about how you came to a pizza parlor in your pajamas,” he said playfully with a grin. Yut Lung’s eyes widened at that and they looked down at themself.

“Fuck off..! Why didn’t you tell me?!” they wailed, blushing darker than the tomato sauce on their meal. Sing cracked up at this.

“Did you forget what you were wearing? It’s on your body!”

“Hmph… I was paying more attention to our conversation, I guess,” Yut Lung mumbled. They looked horribly embarrassed and wouldn’t touch the rest of their food, so Sing sighed and stood up.

“There’s less people in the arcade,” he mentioned. “We can play some games and eat the rest later, okay?” Yut Lung brightened up a bit at that. They nodded and stood up, marching off towards the arcade. The two of them spent the next few hours spending all their allowance money on change to play Pac-Man and DDR. Sing tried to win a plush snake for Yut Lung, but he ran out of quarters before he could succeed. Yut Lung sighed playfully and elbowed Sing out of the way.

“Watch, I’ll get one,” they said confidently before slipping a quarter into the coin slot. Sing watched in suspense as the raven-haired sophomore turned the stick in different directions. After thirty seconds, they managed to pull out a stuffed hedgehog, cheering at their success. Sing was quite surprised considering Yut Lung had never done this before, but he was even more surprised when the older shoved the plush into his arms.

“Do you want me to hold it, Yue?” he asked suspiciously, blushing when the older sighed and rolled their eyes.

“Yes, stupid,” they deadpanned. “It’s for you. Yours now.” Sing’s eyes widened, but he smiled the biggest he had that night.

“For real? Wow… Thanks, Yue,” the younger said gently, smiling up at them. Yut Lung, who had been smiling, blushed and looked away.

“It’s nothing,” they mumbled. “I wanted the snake, anyway.”

The two of them only went back to Sing’s house once it was dark outside. Yut Lung said their mom would kill them for being out this late, but they were smiling and twirling in the moonlight. Sing wanted that moment to last forever. He’d never seen Yut Lung so natural and happy, their long black hair flowing behind them as their purple eyes glistened under the shine of the full moon. Everything was perfect.

Yut Lung and Sing made “friendship bracelets” for each other that night. Sing would go on to wear his for the rest of the weekend, his heart swelled when he saw Yut Lung wearing theirs at school on Monday. That Friday night made Sing’s heart beat a bit faster whenever he saw the Dragon Moon. He spent the weekend texting them and checking in to make sure they were alright with their brothers around. The older never sent him an emergency text, so Sing assumed they were alright. He looked at the bead bracelet on his wrist, smiling as he thought about how his first date was with Lee Yut Lung.


	3. third chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sing is forced to confront his feelings about yue when they notice how distant he's been. also a mysterious student sends them an invite to a party that weekend! swag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! again this is a short chapter im trying to pace things so that one big event happens each time yknow?? anyways welcome back, things are finally picking up!! i wrote this pretty quickly but i hope its alright, also yue is naturally very emotional and tends to have drastic changes in mood quite often so take that as u will, also i just wanted to mention shorter's tiktok

Two more months passed, and Sing was far too aware that his feelings toward Yut Lung were no longer those of simply close friends. They spent almost every moment with each other, and the bracelets they made almost never left their wrists. However, things had gotten more tense recently. Yut Lung was naturally flirty, it was a part of their personality. Sing was struggling to figure out if the older was just playing with him or not. His mind was swamped with conflicting thoughts and it only got worse every day he sat next to Yut Lung in the lunch room. He thought if he grew a bit distant, maybe stayed away from the older a bit, he’d be okay. He’d be fine as long as he didn’t have to think about being rejected by them. Until something snapped.

“Hey, stranger,” came the raven-haired student’s voice. They made themself comfortable, sitting down close to Sing and opening their meal. “You look a bit down. Something bothering you? I’ll beat someone up.” Yut Lung continued to pester him. They had noticed how distant Sing had been, and were worried about their best friend. Sing chuckled softly at the idea of Yut Lung beating someone up.

“I’m fine, Yue,” the younger replied bluntly. “You don’t have to get your ass beat.” Yut Lung pouted at this. They seemed a bit shaken up at how dismissive Sing had been. Shorter lifted his head from his phone and noticed how thick the air had grown.

“Geez, you could cut the tension here with a knife,” he commented before opening up his Twitter to tweet about how his friends needed to just kiss already. 

“Shut up!” Yut Lung snapped, as they often did. Eiji stepped in then.

“Calm down, Moon,” he said gently. “Shorter didn’t mean any harm.” Sing hadn’t notice that tears had been building up in Yut Lung’s eyes. Their throat burned as they tried to hold it back. Eiji’s kind words made the floodgates open.

“I’m sick of being calm!” they wailed, drawing attention from other students in the room. A couple tears slid down their cheeks. Sing’s eyes widened as he looked at them, not expecting such an outburst. “You…” they looked at Sing in specific. “You always told me I could tell you when something was bothering me. But what about you? Who’s supposed to listen when you have a problem, Sing?” Their voice trembled more the longer they went on. The three boys at the table were shocked, all of them startled by the suddenness of it all. Sing gulped when he realized Yut Lung was waiting for him to respond.

“I-I’m sorry, Yue,” he began gently. “I didn’t think you’d want to hear-“

“Of course I’d hear you out!” they cut him off. “We’re supposed to be here for each other, how am I supposed to trust you with my issues if you can’t trust me?” They sniffled as they settled down and just let the tears roll down. “It hurts that you’re hiding from me, Sing… I don’t want to be someone you have to run away from.” Shorter and Eiji seemed to notice this was more than just one of Yut Lung’s hissy fits. This was something personal between them and Sing. The two seniors picked themselves up and walked into the hallway, leaving them with some privacy.

“I’m not running away, Yue, I promise,” Sing said as softly as he could. His heart shattered upon hearing the older’s words, and he had to hold himself back from yelling in return. He felt his throat burning with tears, but he tried to keep it together. “I just… I don’t know if I’m ready to tell you.” Yut Lung’s eyes softened a bit at this, sniffling as their breathing finally came back to normal. 

“I see,” they rubbed at their eyes to dry their tears, once again smudging their eyeliner. Sing held his breath, hoping he hadn’t been too obvious about what, in specific, was bothering him. He didn’t want Yut Lung to know about his feelings, not yet. He still wasn’t sure if the older liked him back. “Well, how about I tell you what I’ve been holding back too, then?” Sing blinked. Yut Lung giggled a bit at this, slowly cheering up from their previous melancholy mood. “Yeah, I’m a hypocrite. But if it makes you feel comfortable, I’ll tell you what’s been bothering me. Why I snapped at you today…” 

“Yue, I didn’t even notice… I’m sorry,” Sing felt guilty for not seeing that the older was going through something as well. Yut Lung shook their head and placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder, more confident than Sing had ever seen them.

“It’s okay, I think we’re both going through the same thing,” they spoke softly. Sing’s cheeks heated up in response. There’s no way Yut Lung was thinking the same thing, no way the older liked him back, right?

“A-And what would that be?” he asked nervously. Yut Lung chuckled and brushed their hand over Sing’s.

“You love me, don’t you?” they asked with a tilt of their head. Sing almost choked and fell over. “It wasn’t hard to figure out, you blush every time I touch you. You also have my name saved in your phone as Cute Motherfucker heart emoji.” Sing blushed a tomato red and looked away.

“And what about it??” he asked in a panic. “Not my fault you flirt with literally everyone.” Yut Lung mocked offense at that, placing a hand over their heart.

“I would never!” they gasped before giggling and pressing a kiss to Sing’s cheek. “Calm down, I love you too, you idiot.”

A week later, and the two of them had begun a blossoming relationship. It didn’t take long for everyone in the damn school to find out, considering Shorter had logged the entire thing on his TikTok. Eiji scolded him for posting about the two without their permission, but it all blew over fairly quick. Yut Lung and Sing were nothing short of the school’s annoying couple. They would skip gym class to hide under the bleachers and talk about who knows what. Sometimes they would plan dates, or Yut Lung would share their most recent design from their art class, or Sing would bring out his Pokémon card collection. They started gaining traction online from being featured on Shorter’s TikTok so often.

“Guys, guys!” came his loud voice as he tracked the couple down after school. They had been heading to Yut Lung’s house, but Shorter intercepted them.

“What’s up?” Sing asked as he turned around to face him. Yut Lung held onto his hand but turned around as well.

“The dance video we made the other day just hit two million views,” he told them excitedly. “Everyone says you guys should make your own!” Yut Lung rolled their eyes at this.

“That app is your thing, Shorter,” they said bluntly. “I don’t think I could survive a day on there without being called “m’theydy” or something.” They rolled their eyes and Sing nodded in understanding.

“Yeah, I think we’ll stick with terrorizing your account,” he said playfully. “But that’s super cool it got so popular! We’ll make another one soon.” Shorter seemed satisfied with this, and nodded.

“I get that, thanks you two!” he said with a grin. “Have fun, you crazy kids!” With that, Shorter ran off in the direction of his home. The both of them rolled their eyes and continued to Yut Lung’s house. Upon arrival, they found an envelope waiting on the front porch. The handwriting on the front looked like a student’s, so Yut Lung hurriedly picked it up and brought it inside with them. They didn’t want their grandmother to see it or anything.

“What is it, what is it?” Sing asked as the older opened the envelope, sitting on their bed.

“Hold your horses, babe,” they told him as they pulled out a small card. “Looks like an invitation.” They opened it to see their suspicion proved correct. Yut Lung had been invited to a house party, though they’d never seen the address before. It was only signed with “A.” No, not A from Pretty Little Liars like Yut Lung had first thought. They seemed to be a student from their school. The note said they could bring a guest, so they automatically turned to Sing with a grin.

“Yue, we don’t even know who this person is,” he tried to reason. “What if it’s a trap?”

“Then you’ll protect me,” they replied, fluttering their eyelashes. “Come on, it’ll be fun! Our first high school party!” Sing blushed and looked away. He often found it hard to tell Yut Lung no.

“Okay, fine, we can go,” he gave in easily. “But talk to Eiji and Shorter about it, too. They might know more about this suspicious “A” person, considering that they’re seniors.” Yut Lung nodded to this and tucked away the invitation in their vanity drawer. After they made sure it was safe, they crawled onto the bed and snuggled between Sing’s legs, leaning their back against his chest.

“Naptime?” Sing asked with a grin as he stroked through Yut Lung’s shiny locks of hair. They purred and turned over so they could bury their face in Sing’s chest.

“Mmh, naptime.”


	4. fourth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party preparation!!! also some small yuesing moments <3 also featuring yue and eiji being besties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! so sorry its been a while ive been rlly busy:((( this chapter might be a bit rushed but im just rlly excited to introduce ash

It was two days before the party when the two of them finally asked Shorter if he knew the mysterious “A” character. Yut Lung showed him an image of the invitation, gauging the older’s reaction until he finally spoke.

“Oh, this is the kid who joined our class last semester,” Shorter said offhandedly with a grin. “He got super popular super fast, likes to cause trouble in AP Lit.” Sing tilted his head and watched as Yut Lung spoke.

“So you know him?” they asked, taking a bite of their salad. “What’s his name? Is he cool? Should we go?” Sing chuckled at the raven-haired student’s enthusiasm and put a gentle hand on their thigh.

“Chill out, babe, one at a time,” he said, smiling gently at them. Yut Lung flushed red at this and glared daggers at the youngest.

“S-Shut up, and don’t call me that..!” they scolded and weakly attempted to nudge Sing away. The freshman debated biting back something in return to embarrass them more, but he decided to hold back just because they needed information from Shorter.

“PDA much?” Shorter asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Don’t worry, I can answer all of those questions. I’ve gotten pretty close with him, yknow? He asked me for people to invite.” Sing raised his eyebrows at this.

“Did you give him the idea to invite us?” he asked with a tilt of his head. Shorter simply nodded and finished his energy drink.

“Now, to answer Yue’s questions from earlier,” he announced. “He goes by Ash. He’s pretty cool, kind of rowdy but he knows how to have fun. You guys should definitely go, I’ll be there!” 

“Ash…” Yut Lung tested the name out. They looked over at Sing experimentally before turning to Shorter. “You said he knows how to have fun… I’ll totally go if Sing isn’t too scared.” They threw a smirk in the younger’s direction. Low blow, Sing thought.

“I am not scared,” he clarified as he playfully elbowed Yut Lung. “We’ll be there.” Shorter chuckled at the both of them.

“Okay, but there’s more to it,” he began. “I didn’t tell Ash to invite him, but I want you guys to bring Eiji with you…”

“Eiji?” Yut Lung asked suspiciously. They tended to get protective when it came to their best friend. “Why wasn’t he invited in the first place?” Shorter seemed to get a bit nervous at this, scratching the back of his head and avoiding eye contact with the both of them.

“I, uh… I forgot,” he said casually. “Listen, just drag him along. He needs to meet some new people.” Yut Lung squinted at him, scanning his face before sighing and leaning back.

“You’re right, he can’t be single forever,” they said with a small roll of their eyes. “I’ll bring him.” Shorter brightened up at this.

“Thanks, Yue! I’ll see you guys Friday night, then?” he asked as he stood up, empty energy drink can in hand. They had met up at a nearby park after school, and the sun had started to set. Yut Lung and Sing both waved to their friend.

“See you, Shorter!” they called in unison as he walked away. Sing noticed the sunset approaching and pressed his hand over Yut Lung’s.

“Stay. Let’s watch the sunset,” he said softly. Yut Lung’s cheeks were dusted with pink as they turned to look Sing in the eye. They let a soft smile drift onto their lips.

“I like the sound of that,” they replied, their voice almost a whisper. “Keep holding my hand, please?” Sing did just that.

The day of Ash’s party finally arrived. Yut Lung and Sing had convinced Eiji to come over after school, and to the event. The plan was to head over to Yut Lung’s house to get ready, head out to Ash’s and grab some milkshakes on the way. Sing hadn’t initially been very excited about the party. In fact, he was quite nervous. His first high school party, and it was hosted by some senior he’d never even met! It was scary. But with a lot of encouragement from Yut Lung, he’d grown to look forward to it as much as the older was.

“Eiji, my love,” came Yut Lung’s voice when the older arrived. “What in the world are you wearing?” Sing peeked over Yut Lung’s shoulder to look at their friend standing in the doorway. He was wearing a blue and white striped sweater with khakis, his hair sat atop his head in it’s usual fashion.

“What’s wrong with this?” the oldest asked as he came inside. “I think it’s nice.” Yut Lung looked physically pained from holding back their laughter.

“Darling, I’m sorry but no,” they said with a giggle. “Come on, I’ll find you something.” Sing rolled his eyes but smiled, he liked seeing Yut Lung like this. They enjoyed beauty, so Sing was sure they were quite happy to dress Eiji up like a Barbie doll. Sing took that time to get himself ready, slicking back his hair and putting in his favorite black diamond earrings. He decided to lose his favorite jacket, going with the casual look of a black muscle tank half tucked into his ripped blue jeans. He looked into the mirror and adjusted himself, grinning as he imagined Yut Lung’s cute reaction.

“Why would I wear sunglasses?” Eiji complained. “It’s going to be dark outside!” Yut Lung rolled their eyes for the nth time and placed the rose tinted glasses on his nose.

“Just put them on, dear, I know what I’m doing,” they said before grabbing a jacket. They slipped it over Eiji’s shoulders and smoothed his hair over, performing the finishing touches. “Stop squirming,” they would scold every now and then. The finished look involved Eiji in a pair of rose tinted glasses with a black tank top, a pink jacket, and grey jeans. 

“You’re sure I look alright?” the older asked as he looked in the mirror. Yut Lung nodded enthusiastically.

“Absolutely stunning,” they said with a grin. “You’ll have boys all over you, trust me. Now get out, I still need to get dressed!” They began to push Eiji towards the door, the latter giggling as he exited the room to visit with Sing.

Yut Lung finally emerged from their room, their sleek black hair tied back in a high ponytail and their eyes darkened by eyeliner. They wore a grey blouse tucked into high-waisted ripped black jeans with their favorite pair of black combat boots. Sing noticed they had the tiniest bit of pink blush on, too. He grinned as he noticed their eyes widen upon seeing his appearance as well.

“I didn’t think you could dress yourself up so well, Sing,” Yut Lung commented as they approached him, giving him a peck on the cheek.. Sing giggled softly and blushed before looking away.

“Oh shut up, you just have to be the prettiest person at every damn event for some reason,” he teased in response, which earned him a laugh. Yut Lung grinned and spun around in their outfit.

“Glad you think so,” they said sweetly before Sing gave them a kiss in return. Eiji shuffled by the door. “I hear you, Eiji. Let’s go before we’re late.” The three of them climbed into Eiji’s car and set off to get shakes.

“Where’s the address for this place, anyway?” Eiji asked as he started to drive. Yut Lung passed him the invitation. “Okay, so not too far from the ice cream place.” They ordered their milkshakes, and Yut Lung snapped a picture of them for their Instagram. Eventually, they pulled in the driveway and got out. The place was kind of small, but there were flashing lights inside and the trio could hear the music booming from the driveway.

“You bitches ready?” Yut Lung asked with a grin. Sing grabbed their hand and nodded while Eiji gulped nervously.

“Sure am.”


End file.
